Missing Stars
by Last Dragon
Summary: *On Hold* New title, same story. Who is this Guardian? Why are the Scouts in Reedington? Who are the 4 new sailor scouts? What does Yue And Keroberos have to do with them? Read and find out.
1. Help me first

Does anyone know all the names of the Cardcapter Sakura show in Japanese and English? And the Sailor Scouts, the Sailor Starlights, and the Sailor Animates. If you do please tell me. Thank you, Last Dragon. 


	2. Chapter 1: Whats wrong with Sakura?

Last here this is my first story. So please bear with me.  
  
"Words" = Talking 'Words' = thinking `Words` = Dream [Words] = Telepathic thinking  
  
Chapter One: What's wrong with Sakura?  
  
`"Sakura, Sakura open your eyes. I need to talk to you." Said a sweet voice. "Who who's there?" asked Sakura. "I need your help." Said a figure with rainbow eyes. " Why and who are you?" "You can call me Guardian for I have many names. I need your help to keep an evil under control until I get there." said Guardian. "But why me? Why not someone else?" You will not be alone cherry blossom. You will have help from Jubban, Tokyo. If you don't know what to do or your efforts are useless call me and my spirit will come and help you. I have many forms but the give away that it is me is my eyes they always stay the same no matter what form." " What color are your eyes?" "Rainbow." " Rainbow?" " Yes rainbow. That is the give away that it is me so I will not hurt you or your friends. Though Yue and Keroberos might get a shock from seeing me. But do not tell them about me. Good bye for now Cherry blossom. Remember what I said. So long." `  
  
When Sakura woke up her clock was getting ready to ring so she just turned it of and got ready for school. When she went down for breakfast her brother, Tory was about to go get her. To say he was shocked is an under statement, her was also surprised. Aiden was happy to see his daughter up early for once. What he didn't know was that it would be happening for quite a while. "Morning Sakura." said Aiden. "Morning squirt." Said Tory. "Morning and don't call me squirt." Replied Sakura. " Whatever you say." Said Tory. 'Who is Guardian?' thought Sakura.  
  
Later at school 'She seems nice but who is she really?' thought Sakura. "Hey Sakura what are you doing?" asked her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. "Morning Kinomoto." said Li Syaroran. "Hello." Said Meilin Rae. "Hi guys. Nothing just thinking, why?" "Just wondering." "Ok, I wonder what she meant when she said to call if I need help?" that last part was said in a whisper but Li heard. "Wonder what who meant?" asked Li so Meilin and tomoyo heard. " No one no one at all." "I don't believe you. Not one bit." At that moment the teacher came in and it was Ms. Mackenzie (?). "Hello class I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year. And I would like to anouch that we have seven new students joining us for awhile. You may come in now." And in walked..  
  
Like it? Hate it? Who do you think the new students are? I don't own CCS or SM. But I do own the new cardcapter and her guardians. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Author Notes

Author Notes: Sakura and gang are in grade 7 and they are 15. Serena and gang are 16 but asked Setsuna to make them a year young to fit in better. Chibi-Usa is the same age as Serena but will be called Usagi, ok? I am using both English and Japanese names. The other scouts will came in to the plot later. In addition, Serena found out about being sailor moon 2 years early. In addition, has already defeated chaos. It will be Sakura/Li, Serena/Eroil, Yue/Sami, and Kero/eclipse, got? Ok. Sorry Moonkitty but after this story I will do a Usa/Yue just for you. Everyone may be a little OOC because I have not watched CCS or SM in a long time. I AM IN AMERICA FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD THEM CANCELLED SAILOR MOON AND CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!?! *Takes deep breaths * Sorry about that I do not know what came over me. However, it is true. I will have the next chapter out real soon. I promise. JA Ne. Read and Review. 


	4. Chapter 2: New students the SAILOR SCOUT...

Hey Last here. Just wanted to say that CCS and SM don't belong to me. But guardian, Sami (pronounced saw-me), Sapphire, and Lunar Eclipse do. Thanks.  
  
"Blah" = talking, 'blah'= thinking, `blah`= dream, [blah]=telepathic talking, *blah* = Guardian talking in ones mind Chapter 2: New students the Sailor Scouts! ~LAST TIME~ Sakura had a strange dream with someone named Guardian. Ms. Mackenzie is back and some new students are in reedington. ~NOW~ And in walked Eli moon, and the sailor scouts (Chibi-usa is their age for now). "Most of you probably remember Eli. If you don't this is Eli moon." "Hello" said the only male of the group. He had bluish black hair and bluish black eyes. Age 15 about 5'5 in height 115 in weight. "And these 5 are from Juban, Tokyo. Meet Serena Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Rae Hino, Lita Kino, and Minako Aino." A chorus of hellos, his, and hey came from the group of six. (A/N: Serena a blond with a meatball hair style and azure blue eyes. Usagi a girl with pink hair and cinnamon eyes. Amy a girl with blue hair and eyes to match. Rae a girl with black and violet streaks and violet eyes to match. Lita a girl with brown hair in a high ponytail and green eyes. And Minako a girl with pale blonde hair with half in a red bow and sky blue eyes. The girls are 15 so are Sakura and gang.) "Why don't you guys sit in that row there?" said Ms. Mackenzie. "Yes ma'am" came from the seven. Later at lunch, Sakura introduced herself to the scouts. "Hi I'm Sakura, I hope you like it in Reedington so far." Said Sakura. "I'm Serena and we like it here a lot, right girls." "Yes." "Why don't you come and sit with me and my friends at lunch. I'd be happy to show you around Reedington." "Thank you very much Sakura. We would love to. I'm Usagi." After all the girls introduced themselves to Sakura, they made their way to where Sakura's friends were sitting. They all stopped talking until Tomoyo introduced herself and everyone else did the tension leave and they talked about Reedington. That is until they heard a big BOOM! They went to see what it was and what they saw was.. 


	5. Chapter 3: A new enemy and 2 new princes...

Last: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I do not own SM or CCS. About Serena, she did not change ages she stayed 15 the others changed.  
  
Chapter 3:What on Earth!?!  
  
What they saw was what looked like a werewolf. Its fur was a dark brown almost black; its eyes were blood red. "What is that thing!?" shouted Li. "a Yuma, but I thought we got rid of all of them!" said Minako. "A Yuma. What do you mean?" asked Eli. "We'll tell you later. Can you guys keep a secret?" said Serena. "We can if you can." Said meilin. "Good, GIRLS TRANSFORM!" shouted Serena. "Eternal Moon Power!" said Serena. "Moon Crystal Power!" said Usagi. "Mercury Crystal Power!" said Amy. "Mars Crystal Power!" said Rae. "Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Lita. "Venus Crystal Power!" said Minako. After a bunch of lights and ribbons of their color stood the sailor scouts. " Key of the stars with powers burning bright revel the staff and shine your light. Release!" said Sakura. "We are the sailor scouts how dare you disrupt this school day. In the name of the moon." "the future moon." " mercury." "mars." "Jupiter." "and Venus." " we'll punish you". They said together. "Wood card trap him." Sakura. Every time wood went to trap him, he jumped out of the way. " That's it, Venus love chain encircle." He grabbd the chain and threw it at the wood card. "Fool you think you can stop me and my master I think not. He will have Princess Serenity, Princess Sakurada, and Princess Tsunami. You will never be able to stop him. Only the Star Quartet can but they will never get here to stop him. So, prepare to die. Aha ha." He said in raspy voice. "Oh shut up already who are you and what does your master want with those princesses? Two who we don't even know none the less." Asked Jupiter. "I am wolfen and I will not tell you my masters plan." Said wolfen. " I got It.," shouted mercury. "Got what?" asked Meilin. " His weakness. Its water and ice. Mercury aqua rharpsody". " Water card soak him." "No" " Sailor Moon now." "Right starlight honeymoon therapy kiss." "I'll be back you haven't seen the last of me." Then he disappeared. "Uh guys?" "Yeah Mars." We need to get out of here and fast, Venus. "Why?" "Look at the school." They all looked at the school and saw a big hole in the wall. "Right lets get out of here and fast. We can go to the park and you can tell us how you're the sailor scouts." Said Tomoyo. "Ok Tomoyo we'll tell you only if you don't tell anyone." Said Usagi. " We won't tell a soul." So they all went to the park but stopped to get Luna, Artemis, Diana, Kero, and spinner as well as Tory, Yukito, and Ruby.  
  
  
  
I hope you people like it might take a while to get out but I will tell you this I am working on it. If you have any ideas, comments, questions then tell me. I do not mind one bit.  
  
Kero (Who popped out of nowhere): you do to mind. You told me so. I did not. I was talking about you eating my chocolate with out my permission. If you don't be quiet, I'll put spinner with eclipse. Kero: you wouldn't. I would now be quiet. Kero: oh all right. I'll be quiet. Good now as I was saying I do not mind at all. Hey Kero want some chocolate? Kero: yes please. Yummy this is good. Say goodbye Kero. Kero: bye everyone until next time. See ya. Read and review. 


	6. Chapter 4: A new legend.

Hi everyone its me again. You all know why I didn't update. I hate it when ff.net goes in to read only mode. (Out pops Serena and Mina) Serena: so do we. We don't know what's going to happen. Mina tell them the summery of the last chapter. Mina: okay Drag-chan. Last time on Missing Stars a Yuma named wolfen attached Reedington elementary school. Serena, the other girls and I had to transform in front of Sakura and her friends. Now they know we're the sailor scouts. We had just gotten the cats, guardians and Sakura's brother and where headed to the park. Where we are going to tell them the truth about us and they're going to do the same. Good job Mina-chan. Have a cookie you to Sere. Disclaimer is the same, as always I don't own SM or CCS. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 4: a new legend. Serena, Sakura and the other are at the park where they are about to hear a very interesting story. "So where should we start. One or two thousand years ago". Said Serena. " Two, what do you mean two thousand years ago? I only remember one thousand years ago!" exclaimed Rae. "I really don't know how to explain it but these new memories just popped into my head on the way here." " Two thousand". Said everyone after they all looked at each other. "Okay here goes nothing. Two thousand years ago there was another kingdom like the moon kingdom except it was on a star. It was called the North Star kingdom. It was a very beautiful kingdom. A great queen named Natsumi ruled it. Queen Natsumi had two daughters the oldest Princess Tsunami and the youngest Princess Sakurada. They both were just like their mother only they looked different Sakurada looked just like her mother but Tsunami looked like her grandmother. Tsunami had a book of magical cards called the Seishi cards. There were over seventy cards in the book. When Tsunami was eighteen and Sakurada was sixteen their kingdom was attacked by an evil force who wanted to have the power of the stars and the Seishi cards. But he didn't expect the dark star royals to be there." "Sere, who are the dark star royals?" asked Lita. "Um, they are the cousins of the North Star royals." "Oh" " ok, where was I. Oh yes, he didn't expect them to be there so when he attacked all but Queen Natsumi and her sister Queen ______ (what is Tomoyo's or Meilin's moms name. I can't think of a name right now.) Died they both used their crystals to seal him away for as long as possible. However, in the process the crystals each broke in to two pieces. The North Star crystal broke into a silvery ice blue crystal and a pinkish golden crystal and went to one of its princesses. The same with the black star crystal only both halves were a blackish looking color. They both died when the crystals broke in half. Their daughters were sent two thousand years into the fouture to be reborn. Just like we were. And now I have a feeling who ever it was that they sealed away is our enemy now." * She doesn't know how right she is. * Said a voice that only sakura heard. 'I thought I heard Guardian?' *You did cherry blossom. However, you're the only one who can hear me. * ' Really, I'm the only one of the whole group who can hear you?' She asked quizzically. *Yes cherry blossom you are for the time being that is. * 'What do you mean for the time being? Are you going to show yourself to them?' * Yes cherry blossom I'm going to show myself to them. However, not yet I have to find the Star Quartet first. When I find them, I will show myself to your friends. I have to go. Talk to you later cherry blossom. Bye. * 'Bye' "Hey Sakura you alright? You were spaced out for more then five minuets." Asked Li concerned. "Yes I'm fine." " Okay so spill what is the deal with you being the sailor scouts? Well some of them." Said Meilin. "You guys want to tell them I'm tired after that first story." said Serena with a yawn. "Sure I will." Said Amy. " Thanks Ames I really appreciate that". "No problem. Okay one thousand years ago there was a kingdom on the moon.." A couple of hours later. " And now here we are." " Woah that is so awesome. I wish I was a sailor scout." Said Tomoyo. "What about endymondiom? What happened to him?" asked Ruby. "He's in America before he left I noticed we were growing apart. Therefore, I called it quits. Now we're here fighting evil again. The same things we just got done doing. I don't want to fight another Chaos. He was bad enough." Serena. "Shit, Pluto is going to kill us we were supposed to be home an hour ago!" exclaimed Lita looking at her watch. The other five scouts turned to her and said "WHAT!?!" " We are so dead. We'll see you guys tomorrow we have to go now. Before we get into even more trouble. Bye". Said Usagi. "Bye". Said Sakura and her friend.  
  
Well that was interesting. Comments, requests, flames, reviews, anything because I have a big case of writers block starting to kick in. Ten reviews at the most. On the other hand, no chapter five. And I mean it. (Eclipse flies out and looks at the screen.) Eclipse: Yep you're getting writer's block all right. No duh 'clipse. -_- (While sweat dropping) Say good bye 'clipse. Eclipse: Good bye. You had better review or the scouts, guardians, and I will come after you. 


	7. Important Note

Hello all. Last Dragon here. I just thought you would like to know that I am moving my stories to another account that I have on Fanfiction.net. It's under the name Lady Chaos, Sessho's Mate. It is so I have all my stories together so I will know which ones I need to update easier. Summer just started here so I should be able to update a lot more if my mother or my annoying little cousin does not drag me out of my room. Well, I hope to see all of you there. Till then, later days. 


End file.
